


Maybe I'm A Hero (Maybe You Don't Know)

by mywholecry



Series: endless, barely connected vigilante 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ridiculous, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywholecry/pseuds/mywholecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's kind of awful at being a superhero, which is why he's not allowed to go out to defend the virtue of their fine city without at the very least Frankie to kick some evil-doers in the shin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm A Hero (Maybe You Don't Know)

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ficlets where everyone from Disney’s in a vigilante hero collective and most members of bandom are a very unorganized group of supervillians. No emphasis on the super.

They don't really let Kevin go out on his own much, without his brothers, which the angst-ridden teenager part of him thinks is bullshit and the actual rational part think is kind of fair. He's not really good at the vigilante justice thing, in that he doesn't enjoy running or hitting people or running. He's mostly in it for the costumes and the snappy dialogue, and also because it's his, like, god-given destiny, rites of manhood, blah blah blah. Anyway, Kevin's kind of awful at being a superhero, which is why he's not allowed to go out to defend the virtue of their fine city without at the very least Frankie to kick some evil-doers in the shin.

Of course, he wasn't expecting to have to defend anything on his day off, which is why he's currently standing in line at Starbucks in flip flops and kitten pajama pants, watching a girl hold them up for a double shot venti caramel mocha "with extra whipped cream, motherfuckers."

She's wearing a pair of hot pink tights and a black mask and some really awesome cowboy boots. She looks more mega-adorable than evil, longlonglong hair pulled into a side ponytail and clipped with an elephant barrette, hip cocked to one side and the prettiest accent. For a minute, Kevin actually thought that she was holding a gun, from the way she was standing with her shoulders up and her arms straight out, but when he shifts closer, it turns out it's just a Super Soaker. The barista looks really confused, and Kevin thinks, _Ah, one of Pete's_ when the girl starts saying, " _Freeze_ ray, it's a freeze ray, a ray that _freezes you_ and shit."

Kevin really wishes he had his cape on.

Feeling the tug of inner hero duty, he steps forward and runs through the list of approved dialogue, _stop in the name of goodness and light_ and all that noise. None of them really apply in this situation. Instead, he pulls out his wallet and says, gently, "I'll pay for your drink if you don't freeze me."

Big brown eyes stare him down, watergun aimed at his face.

She says, "I can pay for my own drink, thanks very much. I'm stealing. Because I'm morally _corrupt_."

Kevin says, "You're with Wentz? Because, seriously, I'm really tired of having to fight you guys because you're stealing candy from babies and writing on bathroom stalls."

"Oh, you're with _Disney_ , yeah?" She smiles a little, interested. "I mean, I'm new, but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to, like. . .kill you or something."

". . .what's your name?" Kevin asks.

"Tennessee," she says, then makes a face. "Jesus fuck, I mean. . .oh, Z keeps changing my damn name, I don't even know. I was Vengeance Kitty last week, I had to wear a _tail_."

Tennessee's put her watergun down, turning to face Kevin. The lines starts to cycle around them, the barista going on unscathed as Tennessee complains about her working conditions, because being a supervillain is a really unforgiving job, you know? There aren't many benefits besides the thrill and the sweet outfits and the camaraderie of her evil brethren. And people keep laughing at her evil laugh, which Kevin thinks is sad, so he pats her on the shoulder. He listens patiently until finally she draws off and says, "So. . .are we supposed to fight or something?"

"Are you going to let me buy your coffee?"

"I don't even really want it," she says. "I'm just supposed to do a malicious deed a day, and this one seemed easiest."

"You can trip me on my way out, if you want," Kevin offers.

"Oh," Tennessee says. She shifts from foot to foot, wrinkling her nose. "No, that's okay. I think I might drop stuff from my fire escape and try to hit people, instead. Does that seem villainous to you?"

"Very," Kevin says. He's kind of sad that she's not on his side, because she'd probably really like being a good guy. She gives him a hug before she leaves, and she has a really cool holster for her Super Soaker, and Kevin hopes that he'll get to stop her from committing misdeeds again sometime soon.


End file.
